The present invention relates to a paint composition that shows an improvement in water stain resistance.
Accent and deep base high gloss and semigloss paints contain substantial levels of colorants. When the highly colored paint is applied to a substrate and allowed to dry, exposure to water droplets over time can cause severe water staining, which is attributed to leaching of water-soluble materials from the paint film. Water staining is even more likely to occur shortly after the paint is applied to the substrate: The film may be poorly formed due to incomplete chain entanglement, thereby allowing penetration of water with concomitant leaching of the water-soluble materials. Over time, completion of latex particle deformation and polymer chain diffusion improves film integrity, which can improve resistance towards water staining. Accordingly, it continues to be a challenge to develop a highly colored paint formulation that resists water staining.